


Summer Love

by Shatterdreams



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, light nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:25:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterdreams/pseuds/Shatterdreams
Summary: What happened to sweet summer hair boy you loved but left behind because you're afraid to love, now he look like a winter storm looking at you tired blue eyes.So close yet so far to touch his handsome face , afraid it all a dreams and it fades away from your hands.





	Summer Love

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gL7rLkGPGHY
> 
> Crywolf & Ianborg - Stay
> 
> What happened to sweet summer hair boy you loved but left behind because you're afraid to love, now he looks like a winter storm looking at you with tired blue eyes.  
> So close yet so far to touch his handsome face, afraid it all a dream and it fades away from your hands.

**Summer Love**

You don’t know what made you return to the home of your childhood. The years worth of memories is both fond and painful. Most of your childhood friends have left and never looked back, but the town didn’t change much at all. It was like time never really changed here, and you felt like an outsider.

But you return here to remember, to relive some memories of falling in love with a golden-haired boy with sky blue eyes and a kind smile, hoping to forget the present day that reminds you of your constant mistakes and failures. People notice you. Some smile at you and try to help you get used to the town again; others go to their daily lives.   

You slowly manage to make it to your old home and was surprised it was still in somewhat livable condition. Distant memories of being the only child in your family, often playing by yourself in fields, running in the summer heat, and the sun shining above.

And the cornfield where you first met Jack Morrison.

You were up on the hill alone looking at the scenery, enjoying your time. As you were relaxing, you heard a very excited and loud voice coming in your direction. “Hey, Daisy! Come back, you naughty kitten!” the voice said excitedly. 

You watched as he managed to catch the grey kitten, gingerly picking her up. 

“Oh! You're y/n! My name Jack and this here is Daisy. Want to play with her?” You nodded, and Jack gently placed Daisy on your lap before taking a seat beside you and smiling cheerfully.

You learned of each other’s every interest and continued to meet on the hill, getting closer to each other, as the two of you grew together. It was how you became friends then lovers as you grew older together through the years.

“It’s seriously not fair that you're this tall, Jack,” you said, getting to the tips of your feet to try to kiss him.

“It not my fault you're practically a bean sprout compared to me,” he smiled at you. He can't help but grin as you struggled and decided to bend down to kiss you.

You touch your lips, as you remembered your first kiss with Jack under that tree. You didn't even realize you had walked to Jack’s old home. It was still the same but somewhat in good condition.

As you look around, you recall your first Christmas with Jack. Your parents were busy during that time, and Jack’s parents invited you over for the holidays. You're were sure that Jack’s parents knew he was so in love with you, and they didn't intervene too much, but they made sure both of you were treating each other right.

There was one night, it was so cold, and the guest room that you were staying in was freezing as well that even Daisy sleeping next to you wasn't enough. You quietly get out of the bed, hissing when your feet touch the cold floor. You rushed to Jack’s room, and knocked lightly, hoping not to wake Jack parents. 

Lucky for you, Jack was a light sleeper and heard the knock. However, he was still groggy and didn’t feel like opening the door.

Eventually, you got impatient and slowly opened the door.  Quickly crossing the room, you slipped into Jack's bed. He grumbled in his half-asleep state, upset as the cold air hit his skin when you pulled back the blankets. 

Once you settled, you sighed in relief as you quickly soaked up the man’s warmth. You decided to put your cold feet on Jack’s thighs, and he yelped in surprise, almost pushing you off the bed at the sudden chill. “Jesus Christ!” You let out a gasp as his reflexes caught you before you could fall.

“Baby, that could have ended badly, you know that right?” Jack said, staring at you with worry etched on his face. You responded by snuggling closer to him and pressed your forehead against his. 

“Yeah, I know that, but you're my knight in shining armor. You always save me in time.”

“That’s so corny, and you know it, baby girl" he laughed and pressed a sweet kiss to your nose. 

You smiled at the fond memories and realized that you are in Jack’s old room, making note how it hadn’t changed much either. Then you walk towards Jack drawers and found the flower crown that you made for Jack all those years ago. The memories making the wilted flowers bittersweet for you. 

It was made with daffodils and lavender, you were worried that Jack wouldn’t like them at all. But when he saw it he smiles and bends down to kiss you, taking the crown and wearing it on his head.

It wasn't long after that when your parents went to send you off to the city. They wanted you to study there, to grow and begin a career outside of the small farming town. They wanted a better life for you, for you to explore and learn new things. Things you never got to tell Jack in letters - letters which never got replies either way. Eventually you gave up writing, and eventually, you learned to forget about him.

You were startled out of your daydreaming when you heard someone coughing to get your attention. 

“Didn't expect you to be here after what happened y/n," The man in blue question you.

You could recognize that voice anywhere still gentle and kind, but it sounds more husky, tired, gravelly, and more mature. You turn seeing a man in blue and white leather jacket with a mask with a red visor staring at you.

“Jack...You kept it”  You looked at the dried flowers crown.   
  
  
“Of course I did. It was the only thing that reminded me of your smile before you left” Jack said, wistful at that those memories.   
  
  
Jack stepped closer and looked down at you on your seat at the end of the bed. Your eyes met.   
  
  
You wanted to touch his face, but you had lost that privilege when you left Jack behind.    
  
  
He noticed your guilt and took off his mask. His face still made your heart flutter.   
  
  
“You're still as handsome as ever," you said with a smile on your face.   
  
  
“And you still manage to steal my heart after all these years. Though, Ain’t really handsome with all these scars on my face.”    
  
  
Before Jack could get to say more, you placed your hands on his. You watched him closely. His sky blue eyes had faded, now almost to greyish blue, like a storm. His sun spun-gold hair that shone in the Summer light is now is touched by Winter, white like snow. Your touch was light across his face, but his eyes closed to enjoy your touch.

“I missed you so much, sweetheart”   
  
  
He lay his head against your chest, listening to your heartbeat.You lay your chin on his head, lightly humming an old song that both of you used to sing together before hugging him closer.   
  
  
“I missed you as well, Jack. I never meant to leave you behind. I tried to write letters to you but I never got a reply back.”   
  


Jack stiffens at your answer, moving away from your warmth. It made you miss his presence already.   
  
  
“I never really got to reply any of your letters because I went to the army. The unit I was in, we weren't allowed to receive letters or anything else from the outside."   
  
You shook your head, shifting from just sitting next to him to leaning against him. Both of you just enjoy each other's presence, and slowly think of all the times you'd been away.   
  
You decided to make a bold move, cupping Jack's face and pulling him into a kiss to show how much you missed him. He tried to say something but you kept cutting him off with more kisses.

It took a few tries, but he finally got the message and followed your lead. It was almost like that same night when Jack and you made love for the first time. It was like he never truly forgot your body, his hands explore your form like it was home to him.

As both of you lay there breathless from the kissing and passion, he whispers sweet words across your skin. You, in turn, tremble in his hold and murmur I love you back to him.

Holding you close to him, tucking you under his chin, he pulls the blanket up so it's covering both you. Jack smiles, seeing your sleeping face and thinking to himself we can get through this together.


End file.
